Large companies that may deal in consumer goods or services often have contact centers. These contact centers typically engage in customer contact through various channels of communication for a variety of reasons. Examples of services provided by contact centers include a support or help desk, which attempts to resolve specific queries from customers such as technical questions, account or payment inquiries, and complaints. A contact center, for instance, may be a coordinated system of people, processes, technologies and strategies that provides access to information, resources, and expertise through appropriate channels of communication, and enables interactions that create value for the customer and company.
Managing call routing or routing of other forms of communication, such as email, online voice and video chats, short message service (SMS) text, instant messaging, etc., for contact centers is a difficult task. For example, large call centers may receive thousands of calls per day and hundreds of calls per hour. These calls should be routed to a proper destination in the call center in real-time so there is no delay in handling the call.